Jealousy's Kiss
by Aeriths-Rain
Summary: Oneshot for AlexJ69. Sephiroth and Genesis train, quickly realising they both envy the other


**AN:** AlexJ69 asked me to write a fluffy Sephiroth and Genesis first kiss scene. I hope I haven't disappointed! Don't worry, all the multichapters are being worked to – I'm aiming for around 1 chapter a day.  
**Pairing:** Sephiroth and Genesis  
**Dedicated to:** AlexJ69, for being a lovely person.

* * *

Sephiroth walked out of the laboratory, his head held high. This was meant to be a simple task, just finding Genesis, challenging him to a fight and then returning having completed the activity. It was what Hojo had told him to do. It wasn't even like it was his first challenge like this. He was good at it.

The main problem was who the fight was with. Sephiroth much preferred to be scheduled to spar with Angeal rather than Genesis. The redhead was nowhere near as good as he was, but he would shoot Sephiroth looks that made him feel too hot, flutter his eyelashes and make Sephiroth forget what he was doing. He knew all about different distraction techniques, having read a book about them, yet he thought Genesis was using techniques which were traditionally reserved for females. He'd challenged Genesis on it once, and Genesis had laughed and told him not to be ridiculous, that he hadn't been trying to be distracting. Sephiroth had won the next fight in record time. When he'd asked Genesis why, the other had merely said that he was distracting him.

Sephiroth reached the apartment which was shared between the other two first class Generals. He raised his hand and knocked on the door, smiling at Angeal when he answered.  
"Will you fetch Genesis? I wish to train with him."  
"Of course. I don't suppose I can persuade you to sit down first?" Angeal asked, sighing slightly when the other shook his head. He went into the apartment, and a few moments later, Genesis strode out.

Genesis's hair was still wet. Sephiroth guessed that the other had been showering, probably an hour ago – though due to the shortness of Genesis's hair, it may have been closer to forty five minutes previously.  
"Will you spar with me?" Sephiroth asked. Genesis nodded, grabbing Rapier and following Sephiroth along the corridor, into the training room.

"You can start." Sephiroth said, posing. Genesis nodded, running forwards and attacking him. Soon the air was filled with the noise of metal crashing against metal, the two of them moving almost faster than the normal human eye could follow. Genesis leapt into the air, falling down. As he collapsed onto the floor, he shouted in pain.

Sephiroth ran over to him instantly, helping him to his feet.  
"Are you alright?"  
Genesis nodded, closing his eyes.  
"I think it's twisted, but I can continue to spar."  
"No, you don't have to. You should sit down." Sephiroth helped him over to the bench, sitting beside him. "You shouldn't have been so active, you have to be careful."

Genesis looked down, closing his eyes, feeling quite sick. He hated making a fool of himself in front of Sephiroth. He was meant to be Sephiroth's equal, but he was nothing. The other was not only unbelievably strong, he was also amazingly beautiful. Sephiroth was the world's hero, and he was never even taken notice of.  
"I just wanted to impress you."

"Why would you want to do that?" Sephiroth asked, concerned.  
"I'm jealous of your skill, you're amazing... I just want to be as good as you are."  
Sephiroth smiled weakly.  
"You did that just because you were jealous? Genesis, you don't have to be jealous. I'm jealous of you as well." Sephiroth explained, keeping his hand resting on Genesis's shoulder.  
"Why would you be jealous of me? You're a hero."  
"You have Angeal. You have a friend. I've always been jealous of that."

Genesis laughed softly, raising a hand to stroke Sephiroth's hair, smiling as the tips slid through the silver sheen.  
"You don't need to be jealous Sephiroth. Not of that. You can be included, we've always considered you to be one of us."  
Sephiroth couldn't stop smiling at that, stunned that the other would make so much effort to let him act like a normal person. He paused, realising that Genesis was staring with him. Genesis's eyes were wide, a smile on his lips. Sephiroth felt a little sick, his heart racing. This was just like when Genesis was distracting him, but now it was worse than ever. He closed his eyes momentarily, trying to calm himself.

Genesis smiled, leaning in towards him. Sephiroth's eyes opened, realising the other was right in front of him. His lips opened in shock, and he stared at Genesis, heart fluttering in his chest. Genesis closed the gap between them, brushing his lips over Sephiroth's. Sephiroth inhaled, getting a mouthful of the other's scent. Nervously, he moved closer, brushing his lips over Genesis's in return.


End file.
